CSI: Sunnydale
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: All the mysterious deaths that happen in Sunnydale. A look at the law officials who handle those unusual cases.


TITLE: "CSI: Sunnydale"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
SPOILERS: No real specific spoilers for the show.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns Sunnydale. I own the CSIs that work there. This is slightly based on and inspired by the show _CSI_.

"CSI: Sunnydale"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

**January 28, 2003**

Sullivan Burrows adjusted his coat as he headed out into the cool winter air. It was unusually cool for southern California and Sullivan didn't like it. In any other town he wouldn't have minded unusual weather, but in Sunnydale you could never be too careful. _Hell_, he thought, _Just a few years ago we topped off a heat wave with a blizzard._ On the note of being careful, Sullivan double checked that he was equipped with both a cross and holy water and headed for his car.

Sullivan was a CSI. I crime scene investigator. But a special division. Most people in Sunnydale seemed to ignore all the weird occurrences. The numerous deaths, the strange creatures, the sudden disappearances. Civilians just seemed to not notice it. But some people did.

Some civilians knew what was going on, such as the Slayer and her gang of friends. The government had also played a part in controlling the unruly demon population with the failed Initiative experiment. Most of the local officials, with the exception of the police department, knew what was going on. Sullivan and the other CSIs' job was to determine the cause of all the deaths in Sunnydale, figure out if they were supernatural or not, and then come up with an appropriate cover story if they were.

It was about 2:00 AM when Sullivan got the call. The bodies of three college students had been found in the park, all with two puncture wounds in their neck. Sullivan, being the head of the supernatural division of the Sunnydale CSI, got out of bed and was on his way. He arrived within about ten minutes to meet Emma Sanderson, a fellow CSI, and Victor Trent, the local coroner. 

"So," Sullivan asked, coming up to the indiscreet crime scene, "Is this a vampire attack?

Emma, who had been kneeling near the bodies, stood up to meet Sullivan, "We're not sure. They wounds match a vampire's."

"But the victim's insides seem to have been liquefied," Victor continued, "That doesn't usually happen with vampires. I'm thinking a Vloeistof demon."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Vloeistof demon? Never heard of them."

Victor smiled, "You wouldn't have. They're similar to vampires in that they also bite the neck. But instead of sucking out blood, the Vloeistof will inject a poison that liquefies its victim's insides. Then the Vloeistof demon sucks _that _out."

"Lovely," Sullivan commented. 

Victor mumbled in agreement, "Vloeistof are native to the Netherlands. I don't know how one got to Sunnydale."

"Well maybe it's not a Vloeistof," Emma suggested, "I mean, you said they suck out the insides after biting their victims. But these guys seem to be chock full of organs. Well, organ soup, but nothing got sucked out of them. I guess the Slayer could've gotten to him before he finished his meal"

"No," Victor said, still examining the bodies, "There would've been a body left behind."

"Maybe she buried it?" Emma offered.

"And left behind the bodies of the three victims?" Sullivan said, debunking Emma's theory, "And the demon most likely would've drained and ate before moving on to the next victim."

"Maybe it already ate," Emma moved one of the victim's head and revealed a gelatinous blue substance. Emma had more to add, "Which poses the question, what killed these guys one at a time without the other ones stopping it or running away, and then leaves behind Jell-o?"

Sullivan groaned, "I guess that means this isn't an open and shut case, is it?"

Victor smiled, "When are they ever?"

Later that morning, around 4 AM, at the lab Victor was doing the autopsies of the three college students while Sullivan watched.

"Oh, I was right," Victor quipped as he cut open the first body, "Their insides were liquefied."

Sullivan smiled, "You should be so proud."

Victor smiled right back, "Oh, I am. Now this is interesting," He lifted up his hands which were coated in a sticky, tar like substance. 

"So," Sullivan said, trying to piece together the evidence, "We have three men bitten by a demon who turned their insides into soup. Then he leaves tar in them."

"Not tar," Victor corrected, as he pulled a small egg out of the body. "I'll have to run some tests but I'd bet on a Acamadovo demon."

"Acamadovo," Sullivan repeated, "Brazilian egg layers. Harvest eggs in their own body and then plant them into a host. Sadly, neither the host nor the demon survive. The host's organs are destroyed in the process-"

"And the Acamadovo demon, turns to Jell-o." Victor finished. 

"That explains the lack of a demon body and the substance Emma found at the scene."

"But what about how they were attacked one by one?"

Sullivan thought for a minute, "They weren't. You said all the victim's had there organs liquefied? My bet is when you cut the other two open you'll find two more eggs."

"Probably." Victor smiled, "I guess that really was an open and shut case."

"If only they all were. I'll take the egg down to the incinerator."

Victor shook his head, "Don't bother. I've got two more eggs to extract. I'll just get Brendon to do it when I'm finished."

Sullivan walked over to the autopsy tables and looked down with a mournful expression, "What's the cover for these three?"

"Cover?" Victor asked in a monotone voice, "I suppose we can fabricate something about a serial killer. Stick with the neck rupture as cause of death. Replace the insides with some animal parts. We better make sure it's just a serial killer too, don't want to start another witch hunt like in '99."

Sullivan nodded, "Good point. I'll go make the call." He reached down for his cell phone and as if on cue it rang. Sullivan answered it and had finished his phone call in less than a minute. "That was Victoria. Two female bodies were found in the woods. Beheaded."

"Go," Victor instructed him, "I'll call the police when I finish up here."

"You sure?" Sullivan asked, not wanting to ditch out on responsibility.

Victor nodded, "I'm sure. You don't always have to make the call, Sullivan. Now go get to work. Maybe this one will take longer."

"Maybe. Let's hope so." With that, Sullivan Burrows headed out for his next assignment.


End file.
